User blog:Leonblizzard/Tales of God Eater : Prologue 1
World – Terca Lumireis – Two Young Man both 21 years old where walking through there Hometown Zaphias the Imperial Capital ???: oi Yuri wait up Yuri Lowell Unlike many main characters in the Tales series, Yuri possesses a more fully-formed personality. He is extremely empathetic, choosing to solve smaller problems from individuals rather than larger problems. Yuri was once an Imperial Knight, and has traveled slightly out of the city where he was born; however, he did not do so as regularly as Flynn. Eventually, his envy for Flynn led him to decide to see the world for himself. He later becomes part of a guild, organizations that oppose the Empire. Yuri: Flynn stop being some damn slow you heard that scream Flynn Scifo Flynn, in contrast to Yuri, is a knight who would solve the larger problem before the smaller ones. He possesses a similar sense of justice to Yuri, but would rather solve them through politics. His differences in ideology causes him to clash with Yuri, although the two are not particularly at odds with each other. Yuri and Flynn ran towards the Fountain where a Blastia was shining as they could see some sort of portal looking towards the buildings they would see a Varja that attacked a few people Yuri and Flynn both quickly drew there sword Yuri: Azure Edge Flynn: Demonic Chaos Yuri slashes his sword forward then spins it around but with the slash Forward he send a blue ball of energy towards the Varja too get its Attention Flynn slashes his sword across the ground 3 times quickly sending 3 blue waves along the ground towards the Varja Varja would Run through the portal as Flynn and Yuri Ran after it the Portal then Closed and both Yuri and Flynn along with the Varja .where now at the City of Mercy The moment they came out of the Flynn started to attack again Flynn: Hell Pyre Flynn Jumps up and strikes his sword downwards where a fire ball appears wich gets send towards the Varja and Flynn gets pushed backwards giving him more space between them. While fighting a few god eaters appeared and helped them fight the Varja wich was down in a few seconds since they joined and they devoured the Core Yuri and Flynn: what was that where are we..? God Eater 1: that was a Varja and you are in the City of Mercy. You guys use some strange.. technique’s and weapons fighting a Aragami God Eater 2: they are wearing some strange clothing too.. one looks like a knight and the other well.. Yuri: you are the strangers here God eater 3: lets just bring them back to the den and we will see what will happen World – Auldrunt – In the Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. At the garden of house Fon Fabre 1 young man age 17 and a young Female Age 16 ???:Hey Luke do you know that weird looking guy. His sword is different from what the blacksmiths of Kimlasca make A god eater with with blond hair was walking towards the duke fon Fabre’s room Luke Fon Fabre An amnesic aristocrat who was confined to his family's manor following a kidnapping seven years ago. One day, he is suddenly spirited away from his home and to a far valley on the other side of the world due to an accidental hyperresonance when Tear attempted to assassinate Van. With little experience in regard to life outside the manor and normal human relationships, Luke is suddenly forced to find his way back home. After he finds himself involved in a far larger struggle, he transforms from a spoiled child into a selfless hero. Luke: no idea lets go check it out Tear Luke and Tear started to follow the man as they heard the man Threaten Luke’s Father Tear Grants A Seventh Fonist who promises to return Luke to his manor after accidentally transporting him into Malkuth territory following her failed attempt at assassinating Van. Her parents were killed when she was very young, and ever since she has been raised as a soldier by the Order of Lorelei. She is later revealed to be the younger sister of Van, her true name being Mystearica Aura Fende. Wielding a small staff and Fonic Hymns, Tear is the primary healer of the group, but has a small selection of melee moves, along with a few, Light-based fonic artes. Luke draws his sword and ran into the room slashing at the man’s back as he was about to slash at his father Luke: and what the hell do you think you are doing ???: tsk..Assination failed time to move on The man opened a portal And ran through it as luke runs after him Luke: get back here Tear: Luke! Wait .. he never listens Tear runs after him Category:Blog posts